


You & I

by lexipoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, England - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, France - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, New Beginning, Plagg - Freeform, Song - Freeform, Tikki - Freeform, Two-Shot, Twoshot, andy grammar, chat noir - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform, smoke clears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexipoo/pseuds/lexipoo
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien/Marinette, Ladybug/Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 6





	1. Original

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerymiracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerymiracle/gifts), [None_Of_Your_Biscuits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/None_Of_Your_Biscuits/gifts).



“Hey, Chat?”

”Yes, M’lady?”

”What song are you humming? Wait, is that Smoke Clears by Andy Grammar?”

“Yes....Wait, you wanna sing a duet for Alya? Make her-and my-dreams come true?”

”Uhm....well....sure, I guess?”

”Great! Let’s go to her house!”

* * *

”Alya!”

”Oh, hey Ladybug and Chat Noir! What brings you here?”

”Actually, we wanted to sing a duet for the LadyBlog.”

”Wow! Wait, gimme a sec.”

* * *

”3, 2, 1, Start!”

> _"You and I, against the world"_  
>  _That's what you told me_  
>  _That night, in the terminal_  
>  _As we were boarding_  
>  _And I know you meant it_  
>  _Holding my hand so tight as_  
>  _We flew, from Lafayette_  
>  _Back to Pacific time_  
>  _And you lay ya head on my shoulder_  
>  _Couple tears were shed over Arizona_  
>  _An emotional roller coaster, yeah_
> 
> _We ride the highs and lows_  
>  _We ride the highs and lows_
> 
> _You'll never be alone_  
>  _Even when your world explodes_  
>  _'Cause after all the smoke clears_  
>  _I will be right here_  
>  _I will be right here_  
>  _When the smoke clears_  
>  _I will be right here_  
>  _When the smoke clears_
> 
> _And when I hit the wall_  
>  _Back in December_  
>  _I took my hardest fall_  
>  _But we fell together_  
>  _And we spent the weekend_  
>  _Pacing the hotel room at_  
>  _The Westin, in Dublin_  
>  _Never felt so close to you_  
>  _And I laid my head on your shoulder_  
>  _By the time we left we were ten years older_  
>  _An emotional roller coaster, yeah_
> 
> _We ride the highs and lows_  
>  _We ride the highs and lows_
> 
> _You'll never be alone_  
>  _Even when your world explodes_  
>  _'Cause after all the smoke clears_  
>  _I will be right here_  
>  _I will be right here_  
>  _When the smoke clears_  
>  _I will be right here_  
>  _When the smoke clears_
> 
> _"You and I, against the world"_  
>  _That's what you told me_
> 
> _We ride the highs and lows_  
>  _We ride the highs and lows_
> 
> _You'll never be alone_  
>  _Even when your world explodes_  
>  _'Cause after all the smoke clears_  
>  _I will be right here_  
>  _I will be right here_  
>  _When the smoke clears_
> 
> They kiss.
> 
> * * *


	2. New Version --v--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry; I just came on after like 10 months, and this is utter trash, haha. I wanted to add in a 2nd chapter, and this will be a bit different from the 1st!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what type of Bug and Cat do you think they are?
> 
> also, want to dedicate this to @moonchildhay , my amazing Lobster ;)
> 
> 'n ker ker, amazing person everywhere
> 
> song: smoke clears by andy grammar :D

**"You and I, against the world"**

_The Cat looks at the Bug, silently conveying a message. With a hesitant nod from her, they fling out their weapons._

**That's what you told me**

_Flying and vaulting through the night, whispers are shared and giggles are thrown around. Ignoring everything but each other._

**That night, in the terminal**

_Both sliding into the metro underground, the Bug laughs as the Cat slips on his tail, pouting._

**As we were boarding**

_They run into the abandoned trains, playing tag and hide-'n-seek._

**And I know you meant it**

_Panting, the both sit on a bench and lean against each other._

**Holding my hand so tight as**

_Getting up, the Cat spins the Bug into his arms, both dancing to the iridescent rhythm._

**We flew, from Lafayette**

_The Cat gets tired. The Bug notices, and she scoops him up, while hitching her weapon on a building._

**Back to Pacific time**

_They travel a ways, the Cat purring at her touch._

**And you lay ya head on my shoulder**

_Landing, the Bug sits them down and relaxes onto the Cat, who claws her tenderly and blissfully._

**Couple tears were shed over Arizona**

_They lament on their past, shedding tears at their naiveties and what will come of their future._

**An emotional roller coaster, yeah**

_The Bug gets up and beckons the Cat up, both looking upon their past- and dreading their future._

**We ride the highs and lows**

_The Cat tenderly looks at the Bug, peppering kisses on her everywhere, as the Bug mock-growls._

**We ride the highs and lows**

_The Cat snuggles into the Bug, both looking at each other indecipherably._

**You'll never be alone**

_As the Bug gets up and walks ahead, the Cat scrambles to follow her._

**Even when your world explodes**

_Looking at the new expanse, both sigh._

**'Cause after all the smoke clears**

_Both taking a deep breath, they walk right into their new lifestyle._

**I will be right here**

_The Cat paws at the Bug, and the Bug eyes him reassuringly._

**I will be right here**

_The Bug bites at her lips anxiously, as the Cat places a clawed glove on her in reassurance._

**When the smoke clears**

_Reveling in their surroundings, they try to forget their main reason they came here, and instead gaze in awe._

**I will be right here**

_When things go wrong, they will be there for each other._

**When the smoke clears**

_Blinking once, the Bug goes, with the Cat anxiously trotting beside her, into the infamous Bristol, all thoughts gone from their mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rest of the lyrics:
> 
> And when I hit the wall
> 
> Back in December
> 
> I took my hardest fall
> 
> But we fell together
> 
> And we spent the weekend
> 
> Pacing the hotel room at
> 
> The Westin, in Dublin
> 
> Never felt so close to you
> 
> And I laid my head on your shoulder
> 
> By the time we left we were ten years older
> 
> An emotional roller coaster, yeah
> 
> We ride the highs and lows
> 
> We ride the highs and lows
> 
> You'll never be alone
> 
> Even when your world explodes
> 
> 'Cause after all the smoke clears
> 
> I will be right here
> 
> I will be right here
> 
> When the smoke clears
> 
> I will be right here
> 
> When the smoke clears
> 
> "You and I, against the world"
> 
> That's what you told me
> 
> We ride the highs and lows
> 
> We ride the highs and lows
> 
> You'll never be alone
> 
> Even when your world explodes
> 
> 'Cause after all the smoke clears
> 
> I will be right here
> 
> I will be right here
> 
> When the smoke clears


End file.
